


I drown in you again

by MisanthropyMuse



Series: Trouble [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly drunk sex, Sleeping in a church by mistake, alcohol use, blowjob, praying
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di Blushing.<br/>L'ennesimo incontro nell'ennesimo vicolo, un vizio che non vuole finire.<br/><i>Ma ora, inebriato dal vino di cui sentiva l'odore anche sulle vesti dell'altro, non riuscì a trovare una ragione per cui dovesse sforzarsi tanto quando, alla fine, non gli dispiaceva essere lì.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I drown in you again

Il passaggio fra il caldo e luminoso interno della taverna e il freddo della notte lo stordì per un attimo e barcollò, ricevendo un'occhiata divertita dal ragazzino che era venuto a chiamarlo.  
Aveva una risposta pronta sulle labbra, una minaccia per quel bambino insolente, ma la voce gli morì ancora in gola quando vide una figura incappucciata di nero ferma ad un angolo della strada in cui il giovane ambasciatore l'aveva condotto.  
Il ragazzino si avvicinò spavaldo alla figura e una mano uscì dal mantello nero per dargli alcune monete e un leggero schiaffo sulla testa. Una risata sommessa risuonò da quell'oscurità mentre il bambino correva via borbottando qualcosa che Tebaldo non riuscì a capire.  
Nonostante avesse la mente piuttosto annebbiata dal troppo vino, il Capuleti aveva riconosciuto quella risata all'istante. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena mentre l'incappucciato gli si avvicinava, facendo frusciare il lungo mantello sulla terra battuta del vicolo.  
Quando fu abbastanza vicino, Tebaldo riuscì a scorgere il suo volto nell'ombra profonda del cappuccio, un lampo di denti bianchi e occhi scintillanti, per un attimo, prima che una mano afferrasse la sua e lo trascinasse con una certa fretta lungo un vicolo cieco stretto fra due case. Raggiunto il muro in fondo ad esso, ci spinse Tebaldo contro e si avventò sulle sue labbra senza dire una parola, senza neanche togliersi il cappuccio.  
Fu il Capuleti a tirare giù la stoffa pesante. L'unica luce proveniva dalle stelle nel cielo sereno e la luna parzialmente nascosta dalle case, ma una volta che i suoi occhi si furono abituati all'oscurità riuscì a distinguere i lineamenti fini del suo volto che sembrava stranamente arrossato, e i suoi grandi occhi lucidi che sembravano quelli di un gatto per come riflettevano la poca luce.  
Se fosse stato sobrio di certo gli avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni sul suo comportamento, si sarebbe forse ribellato fino a riuscire ad andarsene. Ma ora, inebriato dal vino di cui sentiva l'odore anche sulle vesti dell'altro, non riuscì a trovare una ragione per cui dovesse sforzarsi tanto quando, alla fine, non gli dispiaceva essere lì.  
Mercuzio era affamato, frenetico, lo baciava e mordeva sul viso e sul collo, gli strattonava i vestiti ed era chiaro che se non fossero stati all'aperto in una notte così fredda non avrebbe esitato a strapparglieli.  
Tebaldo rimaneva fermo e tremava, gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata contro il muro alle sue spalle. Non aveva mai abbassato tanto la guardia in presenza di qualcuno, neanche di familiari o amici di vecchia data, e il vino lo aiutava a non trovare niente di strano in quel fatto.  
Mercuzio stava strofinando una coscia in mezzo alle gambe di Tebaldo, e quest'ultimo si stava dimenticando di trattenere i gemiti che l'altro gli provocava. Lo voleva, ma non con il desiderio folle che l'altro stava dimostrando. Abbandonarsi alle sue attenzioni gli bastava, lasciarsi stringere e mordere e strattonare, lasciarsi libero di provare piacere e rilassarsi, la mente libera da ogni pensiero.  
Ad un tratto, Mercuzio si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, senza preavviso, e trafficò per un po' intorno al suo inguine, cercando i ganci della brachetta a tentoni sotto la cotehardie. Quando finalmente riuscì a sganciarli e a sollevare la lunga casacca di lino stretta sotto i vestiti pesanti, l'aria fredda fece appena in tempo a sfiorare la pelle sensibile di Tebaldo prima che la bocca di Mercuzio arrivasse a ripararlo.  
Le sue labbra scure si avvolsero intorno al simbolo della virilità di cui Tebaldo si sarebbe sentito derubato se fosse stato un po' più lucido. In un altro momento lo avrebbe odiato con ogni fibra del suo essere e avrebbe voluto mettere mano alla spada per tagliargli la testa, ma adesso, e la sua mente annebbiata aveva sorprendentemente pochi problemi ad ammetterlo, non avrebbe mai rinunciato allo stringere i riccioli di Mercuzio in favore del cuoio sbiadito di un'elsa.  
Così rimase fermo, appoggiato contro mattoni rossi, le unghie di Mercuzio che lo pungevano attraverso la lana delle calze e la sua bocca esperta impegnata a farlo impazzire.  
Gemette Tebaldo, quando l'altro fece passare la lingua attorno alla punta umida del suo membro, quasi squittì, scosso da un fremito, e tirò i capelli di Mercuzio che sorrise, felice di sentirlo finalmente reagire.  
Quando poi Mercuzio scivolò di nuovo in avanti, ricoprendo l'intera lunghezza, e succhiò forte, Tebaldo inarcò la schiena, emettendo un gemito roco, e quasi toccò il cielo.  
Mercuzio continuava a lavorare con impegno, come se ne ricevesse compenso, e anche se nel buio quasi completo non riusciva a vederli, Tebaldo si immaginava ormai alla perfezione la scintilla di divertimento e desiderio nei suoi occhi felini. Sentiva i suoi denti e la sua lingua torturarlo lentamente e rabbrividiva ad ogni nuovo contatto.  
Il piacere gli saliva alla testa come un vapore caldo, stordendolo, annebbiandogli la vista e la coscienza, riempiendolo di una beatitudine che gli intorpidiva le membra. Si sentiva la testa girare e la pelle ribollire sotto i vestiti di lana. Ansimava e sudava e affondava le dita nella nuca di Mercuzio, stringendogli i capelli mentre gemeva.  
Quando il Capuleti venne, inarcando la schiena e quasi gridando come una fanciulla, Mercuzio non si ritrasse. Prese il suo seme in bocca, poi si alzò e, sorridendo, lo baciò.  
Sei disgustoso, pensò Tebaldo, sentendo il denso liquido salato fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca.  
Lo ingoiò con una smorfia, contrariato, ma quando vide Mercuzio ingoiare il suo seme con noncuranza, per poi leccarne i resti dalle sue maledette labbra, non ebbe la forza di dire niente.  
«Sei bellissimo,» disse così piano da sembrare un sospiro che non era riuscito a trattenere.  
Sorrise, il Della Scala, e baciò l'amante con quella che sembrava quasi tenerezza. Lo baciò e baciò ancora, mentre Tebaldo allungava una mano sotto la sua tunica.  
Incredulo, Mercuzio si staccò da lui e lo guardò, cercando conferme, ma Tebaldo non volle incontrare i suoi occhi e tornò sulla sua bocca per distrarlo.  
Funzionò. Il più giovane rinunciò a sapere, schiudendo le labbra e lasciandolo entrare, e Tebaldo strinse una mano attorno al suo membro già quasi duro.  
Fu lento, impacciato e irregolare, più per i fumi dell'alcol che ancora gli annebbiavano la mente che per reale inesperienza. Ad ogni modo, Mercuzio sembrò apprezzarlo. Gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò in profondità, assaporando ogni centimetro della sua bocca, mordendo le sue labbra al posto di gemere.  
Era la prima volta che Tebaldo prendeva l'iniziativa con l'intenzione di dare piacere a Mercuzio, non di umiliarlo o ferirlo, e non si erano mai sentiti così vicini. Era ormai qualche mese che i loro incontri andavano avanti, e finalmente Mercuzio era felice di non aver lasciato perdere prima.  
Quando venne, Mercuzio appoggiò la testa contro la spalla dell'altro ed emise una risata che Tebaldo non aveva mai sentito. Era bassa e roca, ma piena di genuina allegria e contentezza.  
Lo sorprese e per un istante, mentre il suo seme gli scorreva fra le dita, Tebaldo si sentì compiaciuto e felice, apprezzando per la prima volta la bellezza di prendersi cura di un altro, dimostrargli affetto e dargli piacere senza trattenersi per ragioni di onore che adesso gli sembravano insensate.  
Per un po' nessuno parlò. Si ascoltarono respirare mentre Tebaldo cercava di ripulirsi la mano contro il muro e Mercuzio riprendeva fiato e aspettava che le gambe smettessero di tremargli.  
Dopo, lentamente, si separarono, con gesti incerti, quasi reticenti, si ripulirono e si rivestirono.  
Allora, Mercuzio prese il volto di Tebaldo fra le mani e gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra, sorridendo come un bambino. Voleva dire qualcosa, ma non aveva le parole giuste per non risultare canzonatorio e non far pentire il Capuleti dal piccolo progresso compiuto quella sera.  
Si limitò a baciarlo di nuovo, un po' più a lungo, e Tebaldo chiuse gli occhi. Dal canto suo, una voce nella sua testa gli suggeriva di chiedere a Mercuzio di rimanere. Avrebbe quasi voluto accompagnarlo a casa tenendolo per un braccio, da quanto si sentiva bene.  
Ma quando riaprì gli occhi si trovò solo e sospirò. Aspettò ancora qualche momento prima di prendere coraggio e uscire a passi incerti dal vicolo ora deserto.  
Camminò senza meta per qualche tempo, inconsciamente cercando tracce di Mercuzio nelle strade buie tutte uguali davanti al suo sguardo ancora annebbiato. Si stringeva nel mantello e cercava di dare un nome alle sue emozioni mentre il freddo della notte gli mordeva la pelle del viso e, lentamente, lo risvegliava dal suo torpore e dalla sua lieve sbornia.  
Dopo quelle che gli parvero ore si ritrovò davanti ad una chiesetta scura, quasi del tutto nascosta dalle folte frasche di un albero. Si avvicinò al portone, e quando spinse il legno pesante questo si spostò, aprendogli la strada alla navata spoglia.  
Si inchinò in direzione della candela rossa accesa davanti al semplice tabernacolo appena visibile in fondo alla chiesa e, una volta rialzatosi, avanzò fino a trovarsi davanti all'altare. Una balaustra si interrompeva per permettere l'accesso ad una breve scalinata e, in cima ad essa, stava una piccola tavola di pietra, coperta da una tovaglia finemente ricamata.  
Tebaldo alzò lo sguardo verso la piccola pala d'altare appesa al muro, le cui poche parti in foglia d'oro rilucevano alla luce debole delle candele votive. Fece un passo indietro e si inginocchiò, chinandosi in avanti fino a toccare con la fronte il freddo pavimento di pietra.  
Lì, fermo nel silenzio della chiesa vuota, cercò di pregare, ma non gli tornavano a mente che versi sparsi dei salmi imparati negli anni, in un latino stentato e contaminato dal suo volgare dialetto.  
Incapace di trovare altro, si limitò a ripetere «Kyrie eleison,» in voce sempre più fioca, fino a quando, senza neanche accorgersene, sempre piegato sulla dura pietra, si addormentò.

Fu risvegliato qualche ora dopo da una mano gentile che gli scuoteva una spalla. Un prete lo guardava in silenzio con sguardo pietoso. Al suo fianco, un'anziana donna dal capo coperto da un velo nero, stringeva in mano un fazzoletto e aveva i piccoli occhi pieni di paura puntati su Tebaldo che, a fatica, si alzava dal pavimento.  
La luce pallida dell'alba rischiarava a malapena l'interno della chiesa entrando dalla porta aperta.  
Si girò verso il prete, ma distolse subito lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello sguardo compassionevole. Non aveva bisogno di nessuna compassione, era stato un momento di confusione ad averlo portato in quel posto, non uno slancio di conversione.  
«Avete bisogno di qualcosa, signore?» chiese il prete con gentilezza. Tebaldo scosse la testa.  
«Solo di ritrovare la strada di casa. Chiedo scusa per aver passato tanto tempo qui, ero molto stanco,» disse, cercando di essere cortese e non lasciar trapelare la sua irritazione.  
«Non vi preoccupate, Dio accoglie sempre le anime in pena dei suoi figli. Se ne avete bisogno, potete sempre trovare riposo e sollievo nel Signore. Se volete unirvi a noi, stavamo per pregare le Lodi,» disse il prete, sempre nel suo tono mansueto che Tebaldo stava cominciando ad odiare.  
«No, grazie. Devo tornare a casa prima che i servi si sveglino,» mentì in tono severo. Suo zio avrebbe invece gradito vedergli vivere una vita più discinta, adatta ad un giovane del suo rango, e non si sarebbe certo lamentato nel vederlo tornare a giorno inoltrato.  
Ma questo avrebbe certo attirato domande sulle sue attività, e Tebaldo non era sicuro della sua abilità nel mentire agli zii.  
«Come desiderate. Che il Signore vi protegga,» disse il prete, facendo il segno della croce a mezz'aria in direzione del giovane, che si voltò senza rispondere e uscì in fretta dalla chiesa.  
L'aria fresca e frizzante dell'alba era un sollievo dopo tanto tempo in quell'ambiente chiuso, ma il freddo intirizziva ancora di più i suoi muscoli già contratti per la posizione scomoda tenuta per tutte quelle ore. Le ginocchia e la schiena gli dolevano, e mentre camminava verso il palazzo degli zii sperava di trovare presto un servo a cui ordinare un bagno caldo, prima di unirsi alla famiglia per rompere il digiuno.  
In tutto quello, il ricordo della sera prima gli lambiva la mente nella forma di un lieve mal di testa, e Tebaldo faceva del suo meglio per ignorarlo mentre la vergogna che non aveva provato prima veniva a pungolarlo, discreta ma insistente.  
In una scena già vista fin troppe volte nei mesi passati, arrivato davanti all'ingresso del palazzo, si ripromise che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, e arrossì sapendo di mentire a se stesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è stata in lavorazione per una quantià imbarazzante di mesi, ferma a una mezza scena di sesso che avevo intenzione di continuare "prima o poi". Finalmente, dopo aver visto Ama e Cambia il Mondo qualche sera fa, mi è tornata la voglia di canon era!Tycutio, ed eccomi qua a presentarvi questa cosetta, più lunga della precedente e dall'atmosfera decisamente diversa.  
> Esiste anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3241003).
> 
> Se vi va, venite a trovarmi su [Tumblr](http://myhearthasbeenwelltrained.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
